


Queen of Fire

by MoonlightJonerys



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Battle, Boatbaby (Game of Thrones), Daenerys Targaryen Deserves Better, Daenerys Targaryen Is Not a Mad Queen, Dark Jon Snow, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Love, Magic, Romance, Smut, Sothoryos, Targaryen Restoration, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:07:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23918773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightJonerys/pseuds/MoonlightJonerys
Summary: After the death of Rhaegal, Missandei, Ser Jorah, as well as most of her army and the rejection of Jon, the once so strong-willed and intrepid Dragon Queen is no longer recognizable. In the night before Jon's arrival on Dragonstone, Dany finally makes a decision. She flees together with Drogon and leaves only two letters. Dany and her dragon Drogon, finally land on the dangerous and mostly unknown continent of Sothoryos. There Dany not only meets the mysterious inhabitants of this unexplored continent, but she also learns WHO she really is. The Queen of Fire.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 30
Kudos: 69





	Queen of Fire

_Queen of Fire_ will begin after _Be with me._

_**Important details !** _

\- Dany will **not** burn King's Landing (because she is **NOT** a Mad Queen)

\- There will be **much** magic

\- **New** characters

\- Pairing: **Jon x Dany** (Jonerys)

\- Cersei is the **real** Mad Queen

\- It will be **a very big story**

\- The Night King is **NOT** dead, because his death in the show was much too fast

\- **Many more surprises**

**_Prologue:_ **

_When the moon eclipses the sun. Day becomes night and the sleeping fire mountain awakens, then the Queen of Fire will come home._

_She will step into the fire as a broken woman and stepping out as the newly crowned Queen of Fire and as the mother and protector of the dragons._

_She will step into the flames with one dragon and return with a hundred._

_She will usher a never-ending era of the dragons._

_She will be more powerful than ever before and all those who harm her will burn._

_The whole world will bow down before the dragons._

_The old world will end and a new one will be born._

_And this world will be ruled by the Queen of Fire, and later by her descendants._


End file.
